Love Encounters
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: A one-shot for Diksha. I haven't mentioned the name of the couple in this story so you are free to imagine your favorite couple while reading. Read & Review :)


**A/N**: I haven't mentioned the name of couple in this fic. You are free to assume your favorite jori while reading

**Story: Love Encounter**

He tossed and turned on the bed, still not satisfied with the last encounter he had with her...such was their love. It's been just one year of them living together but she has become an integral part of his life...he loved her deeply and so did she. But she was a little sad today, he wondered why. With a determined look and a smile on his face he moved out of the bedroom in search of her.

Quietly but with steady steps he went into the kitchen, to catch a glimpse of her figure present somewhere but to his disappointment she was not there. Then he travelled lazily to the balcony hoping to take her in the arms and shower all the love, but again, no show. He was getting restless, so he came and stood in the living room and shouted from there "Come on! Let's have some fun sweetheart where are you? Don't be upset please. Today is Sunday and you know how i like to spent it."

He heard a voice coming from another room and his brows broadened..."so there you're!" He opened the door and peeped inside, she was standing right there in front of the window...his steps made her stumble a little, his intentions were not appearing to be good to her...with an evil smirk playing on his face he advanced towards her, she took some steps back in defense, she never liked to give up so easily so she ran to the cupboard but he was fast and quick. He held her arms but she protested...he started to plant sweet kisses on her arms and her resistance was melting

***How he manages to do that every time!***

his hands were moving all over her body now, she felt extreme pleasure at his very touch, he was so passionate and tender at the same time...he tilted his head towards her and smiled seeing her frame a bit calm. He carried her into his arms and took her inside the bedroom, he carefully laid her on the bed but she insisted to stay off the sheets as they were new and she had no intentions to spoil it. He smiled at her move, he too got on the floor, his hands were on her waist...he slowly caressed her and pecked her there. She got a little overwhelmed at his gesture, then he hugged her deeply...digging his nails into her skin, she felt loved and so she responded with equal passion by digging her nails on his arms...then she kissed on her face...near his mouth, on his cheeks uncontrollably their love was spreading out. While the love session was going on he thought that the time has come, slowly he pulled the drawer out and took a packet in his hands, her eyes got big at the thing in front of her...she felt betrayed at this move, he knew her mood is not good but still he took the chance! How foolish of her to get under his influence! She pushed him aside and ran into the living room yelling and shouting.

He shuddered at her reaction; he never wanted to upset her, now what he would do! Suddenly the bell rang and with heavy steps he opened the door. His face fell at the sight. He managed to say..

"You...home...so soon...?"

"Yes you and i know you hadn't done what you were told to do" the lady folded her hands and entered the house.

He tried to explain when she came out of the room and threw the packet on him.

"What is this? Can you kindly explain?" Her tone was calm but just like the lightning before the storm.

"I...i...can explain..."

She ignored him and went to grab their sweetheart who was curled up inside the table.

"Oh my pussy, daddy didn't take good care of you, come let me give you some good food, aww!" She took the packet from him and with pussy in her arms she walked inside the room...while he just stood there perplexed.

**Moral of the story:** Never take a chance with your wife and her cat. They will scratch you.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't mentioned the name of couple in this fiction. You are free to assume your favorite jori while reading.

Review on this fiction and please also review on on my fiction "Itna Kro Na mujhe Pyar". I have updated its chapter 7. If you are not able to review by logging in, please review as a guest but please do review.

Yours Very Own

Kashaf. Titli

* * *

**Question No 1 …** What is the most important thing required in a relationship? Now this relationship can be husband-wife , Gf-Bf , Friends , Brother-Sister or Parents and children….whatever be the relation. It needs something to be based on….what could it be. If that thing is not there …..how long will that relationship go? **Question No 2…** According to you …What changes with time…..People or their thinking and Priorities? Should we change just because the whole world is changing? Can't we be what we really are? Changing ourselves becoz someone wants us to ….is it right? Is it easy to change ? Don't we have the right to be loved as we are? **Question No 3…** Is MONEY everything in life ? Do you people believe in the fact that if one has money….he/she can purchase anything? These days …..the greed for money has risen so much that it has also put impact on relations. Are relations so weak , that could be broken for sake of money…..what do you say?


End file.
